


Take Me Instead

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Engaged Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hostage Situations, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Sort Of, held at gun point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Corey and Mason are out celebrating their recent engagement when they suddenly find themselves in a life threatening situation.





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr for sent the prompt "Take Me Instead" for Bad Things Happen Bingo

Corey looks over at Mason to see him once again smiling down at shiny silver band on his finger. His _engagement ring_. Because a few hours ago Corey had finally got up the nerve and asked him to marry him. Corey himself is still feeling giddy over it. As if sensing his gaze Mason looks up at him and smiles. He looks around the street before stopping.

“Mase?” Corey asks, as he finds himself backed against the brick wall of one of the buildings they’re walking past.

Mason just smirks and runs his hand up Corey’s shirt before grabbing it and using his grip to pull Corey down for a deep kiss. Corey’s arms slip around his waist as he pulls Mason closer. He’s fully aware they’re in public and still on the street but it’s hard to care when he has Mason here like this.

Mason pulls back and starts backing up, leading Corey into the nearest alley. Corey raises an eyebrow, but follows him nonetheless, “You know we’re a few blocks from home, right?”

Mason nods and leans against the wall before pulling Corey flush against him. His hands move across Corey’s back before settling on his ass and squeezing, “I know. But this is more fun, don’t you think?”

Corey leans down and noses at Mason’s jaw, trailing kisses along his throat when Mason throws his head back with a sigh, “It is. But if we get arrested, I’m blaming you.”

“Well then you’re just going to have to be quiet, won’t you?” Mason murmurs.

“I could always make us invisible,” Corey offers.

Mason shakes his head, leaning up to nip at Corey’s jaw, “You can never concentrate long enough to keep us invisible. At least not when we’re doing what I plan to.”

Corey doesn’t have a chance to ask just what Mason has planned. The next thing he knows Mason is flipping them and pinning Corey to the wall again, his lips meeting his in a rough kiss. Corey moans and attempts to pull him closer, but Mason just smirks against his lips before pulling back. Corey watches as Mason gets to his knees in front of him.

He runs his hands up Corey’s thighs, pausing just short of where Corey wants him, “It’s time I show you just how much I appreciate you Cor.”

His hands move to Corey’s belt and then freeze when they hear footsteps in the alley. There’s the sound of a gun clicking and then Mason is being hoisted to his feet and away from Corey, who can only watch as he’s shoved against the opposite wall.

“Well well,” a man says, stepping out of the shadows, “What have we here?”

“Looks like these two pieces of trash were about to sully the alley with their filth,” The man closest to Corey says. He’s shorter and bulkier than Corey and has beady little eyes.

“You’re all doing that enough just by being here,” Corey says, earning a punch to the gut.

“Corey!” Mason shouts, attempting to run to him. He gets shoved back into the wall hard.

“It’s okay Mase,” Corey says, trying to ease his boyfriend’s worries. He doesn’t quite believe the words himself but he needs to keep Mason calm.

“Oh I don’t think it is,” beady eyes says. “At least not for both of you.”

Corey feels his heart speed up. The thought of something happening to Mason making his blood run cold. It’s hard to believe that a few hours ago they were getting engaged and preparing to start their lives together and now he’s watching as his fiancé is being held at gunpoint.

Mason stares at him and Corey can see the fear in his eyes. He’s sure it’s something that’s being mirrored on his own face. He feels the cold of metal on his skin as a gun is pressed against his head. Mason makes a startled noise that quickly turns into a groan when he’s hit again.

“Please,” Corey says, not able to feel ashamed about begging. Not when Mason’s life is on the line. “Please just let him go and take me.”

“That is a tempting offer,” beady eyes says. “What do you think boys?”

The men next to Mason smirk and look between them, “I think we can make that happen.”

“No,” Mason whispers, so low Corey almost misses it.

“I’d say goodbye while you can,” beady eyes says. “This is your only chance.”

Corey looks at Mason, trying to show him with a look all the things he might not be able to say, “I love you Mase. So much. And I was so looking forward to marrying you. To being your husband and building a life with you. No matter what happens I’ll always love you. And I need you to find a way to be happy.”

Mason’s shoulders start to shake as he sobs. Corey can see the tear tracks on his cheeks even as more tears start to fall, “Cor. I love you too. So much.”

Corey gives him a sad smile, “I know.”

“How sweet,” beady eyes says. “Now we’ll see how much he loves watching your brains splatter against the wall here.”

Corey keeps his eyes on Mason, “Mase, please just look away.”

Mason shakes his head, and starts fighting against the men holding him.  “No. no this isn’t… please. Don’t do this. Take me instead.”

Beady eyes laughs, digging the gun harder into Corey’s scalp, “I don’t think so. I quite like the choice we’ve made here. ”

Corey wants to say he’s not afraid. That he’s able to accept his fate. But he’s terrified. He’s not sure where he’s going. All he knows is it will be away from Mason. That’s the hardest part.

“I love you Mase,” Corey says, trying to make his voice sound stronger than he feels.

“I love you,” Mason whispers, the words barely coming out but Corey hears them.

The gun moves from his scalp but Corey knows better than to be relieved. Especially when Mason’s eyes widen further and he hears the gun click. He wants to close his eyes but he doesn’t. His eyes stay on Mason, taking in as much as he can. The last thing Corey sees is Mason’s fearful face as his mouth opens in a silent scream and two shots ring out.


End file.
